Forever Gives A Second Chance ~*{COMPLETE}*~
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: Just think, what if Christian killed himself to be with Satine once again? Well here he did, however it did not work out completley as planed. Christian ends up dying but his soul doesn't & he is condemend to Montmartre. Then there's Paula...Please R
1. Prologue

Thank you for taking the time to read this, however it will be frequently updated; please I am open to all opinions, suggestions, and ideas. But please go easy on me this is my fist try at this type of fic, so easy on the blows! Thank you very much!  
  
P.S. If any of you would like the script to Moulin Rouge please e-mail me at chica2005@directvinternet.com and or let me know in the review w/ your e- mail and I will e-mail it to you up-on your request! Please read and enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
Christian's point of view:  
  
The world is no longer my friend. The death of Satine came unexpected to me and I have nothing left in the world now. Everything has been taken. My silly infatuation with love has disintegrated.  
  
I should have known it would have ended as quickly as it had started. After all, all the great love stories of the world have ended tragically… why didn't I see it sooner? Cleopatra and Antony, Romeo and Juliet… no good became of them except death.  
  
However, something they both have in common is that they both chose suicide… so that is the way I shall choose to go as well.  
  
Goodbye ugly world, I thank you for what little treasures you gave me but I cannot forgive you from stealing my gold.  
  
Placing the bottle of Absinthe to my lips one last time I swallowed the stinging fluid and placed the burning pistol to my temple. This was it my worries ended here and now, nothing can stop me.  
  
"G-Good-Goodbye…" I stuttered with a sob. However the next thing I remember is hearing a loud BANG! And looking at myself…  
  
Yes myself… dead, on the ground. Blood oozing from my temple… why hadn't I gone… what were the heavens torturing me for? I wanted to leave…  
  
"TAKE ME DAMNIT!" I screamed as Toulouse rushed in and stared at my body and called the others in. I watched all the tears fall from their eyes and I counted every one of them. What lay before me now… all I can think of is eternal misery…  
  
"Goodbye…"  
  
I repeated as I watched the world slip away again, however I am only to wake up and find myself still where I lay and only rising to a new day… 


	2. Chapter 1

* ~ Means change of Point of View  
  
Chapter 1  
  
104 years later (1899-2002)  
  
*Paula's Point of view (afterward, * is all that will be seen)  
  
I walked around the small vacant place. It was quite cozy and a little something about it just made it scream "BUY ME I'M COZY!" However it was not that, I read. This place had a story behind it, this place was real.  
  
I was real, Paris was real! This little city Montmartre in Paris was real! I couldn't wait until it was mine!  
  
"Why did the last owners move?" I asked cautiously. Why had they left? This place was so cheap why hadn't anyone stayed? Surely even for a college student like me it was affordable!  
  
"Well miss, that's just it people never want to stay more than a month or two… they claim to hear weird noises, and when they set things down, they claim when they leave the room and returned, the object had been moved… or removed…" The real-estate woman informed me.  
  
"I'm sure its just non-sense though, they're no such things as ghosts." The woman turned her back to look out the window.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew past me. On any other circumstance it wouldn't have bothered me however, this wind was like no other.  
  
It was cold, so cold, as if it were death! I tried to ignore it but I could tell it reflected on me.  
  
"What is it dear?" The woman asked. I looked at her quickly and smiled.  
  
"Nothing. I'll take it!" Happily the woman held out her hand and smiled.  
  
"Oh excellent! I'll send the papers over tomorrow, until then, make yourself at home!" The woman walked out humming to herself.  
  
That was kind of hard to imagine doing since half the windows were boarded up and the doors had no locks.  
  
Over time it was obvious that teens had came and made themselves at home for a while according to the vanity on the walls.  
  
No worries though, the place needed a good cleaning obviously and a good whitewashing but as soon as that was taken care of it would be beautiful! However tonight it was too late to start anything. I was exhausted, and the only place to sleep was a rotted mattress that looked as if it'd been here since the ancient Moulin Rouge. Taking off my jacket and putting my purse in the corner, I made myself comfortable. It was rather odd though… the covers seemed so warm and I was so relaxed. It smelt like a man, a good man though and I was sleeping like a baby the next second.  
  
*I watched her. I watched her closely. She was beautiful. Her hair long, and auburn red. What was she doing here? Her eyes with the flicker of brown in her hazel green color did not tell me, however they held secrets. I could tell that much. Who was she?  
  
I enjoyed watching her look around the place and take it all in. I don't know why however, she was just like the rest. No different. I walked bye her and watched her reaction to the ladies story, it was marvelous as she acted like she didn't care.  
  
But when she lay next to me, her scent oh was it so intoxicating. It made me weep. Weep for my own Satine. Yet what deprived me of being with her I did not know. She is still lost to me…  
  
Yet this mere girl, she did not seem very sure of herself. She won't remain here more than a mere 3 weeks I predict. We'll have to find out who this lass is by then won't we?  
  
Please read and review! I hope to keep this story going but it's going to be difficult… however updates will be at least everyday and I hope it is to your enjoyment! 


	3. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter 2, have fun! Don't forget no matter what * means change of perspective.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*The next morning I woke from the bed. The sun was on my face and my hair was loose. Realizing what time it was I jumped from my bed and ran to the bathroom. EWW! It smelt horrible. All that would have to wait.  
  
Popping a piece of Extra Polar Ice gum into my mouth I grabbed my purse and ran out the door to my car. I was going to be late for my class.  
  
Rearing out of the front view and down the street I couldn't believe my luck, I was going to be late whether I could help it or not. The Montmartre community Private College was strict about tardiness however and I'd have to think of a hell of a story to get me out of this one.  
  
Especially since I've been late practically every other day since the beginning of the month. This wasn't something good.  
  
Bursting into class with my brushes going all over the floor, I fell onto my knees.  
  
"Why Ms. Cunning how nice of you to join our class today. It is too bad you aren't so eager to join our class 45 minutes early rather late every day." Madame Buke grimaced. I wasn't quite sure what she said and whether she said in English or French since her accent is so think but no matter; She enjoyed putting me out.  
  
As she turned and continued her lesson I leaned forward and continued to retrieve my utensils. I felt a hand touch mine as I looked to my right and saw Trevor bye my side picking up each brush.  
  
"Thank you." I mumbled. I didn't know Trevor but I knew he was popular and one to stay away form, but right now it seemed as if all the rumors were all rumors…  
  
Handing me the bunch in his hand, "You're Paulette right?" I blushed…he knew my name.  
  
"Paula." I mumbled. He smiled.  
  
"Well maybe we can talk sometime." He smiled again. Yet I melted deeper in to my puddle.  
  
"Yeah sure." I whispered.  
  
"If you don't mind I'm getting rather sick of this interaction take your seats. NOW!" Madam Buke scorned. I moved quickly, but as soon as I was at my seat I glanced towards Trevor. He looked my way and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
*I watched her all through the night. The only thing different about this girl was she IS different. She takes things as they come and feels as if there's a reason to a logic or right or wrong even. Amazing I think how I could pick all that up from just looking at her.  
  
But I will admit, after being by myself for almost 104 years you'd think I'd be resting in peace. Yet I'm not. I've come accustom to the new technologies of the world and watched people come and go; but this one is different I just can't figure it out.  
  
Tonight when she gets home I'm just going to have to play with her a little bit. That shouldn't be too hard, since the notice of her furniture delivery had been posted for this evening.  
  
OK! There's chapter 3! Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
*Class was so boring! I couldn't wait until it was over. But there I was sitting in the back of Madame Buke's Art class and I was practically falling asleep as she presented every single stroke that exists in the whole entire history of painting, until a scratchy bell ripped the silence and I gathered my books quickly.  
  
I couldn't wait to get home. Wow home, a place I could call mine! But I wasn't going to claim it until I cleaned the bathroom! I hurried to the door pulling my auburn hair into a ponytail and slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder.  
  
"Don't forget! Two weeks from today your portraits are do!" Madame Buke screamed. Portraits! What Portraits?  
  
"Madame Buke? I'm sorry really but I'm not aware of any portrait." I tried to say innocently. The perfect day to be late, a project was assigned at the wrong time. I bet she did it purpose.  
  
"Yes Ms. Cunning I know. Good day." Gathering her own books she left the classroom. Well that was it. "F-" as my first major grade.  
  
"Here." I heard. I flung around and saw Trevor holding out a paper. Taking it I smiled.  
  
"That's pretty much the rubric. I hope it's good enough, I can't tell when she's speaking French or English. As a matter of fact I don't even know if she's speaking either of them half the time." I smiled at his jest.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"Do you maybe wanna—" But as soon as I realized what he was asking I practically freaked out.  
  
"Sorry Trevor I've got to go. Ha-ha ya know I got-I mean have some furniture being delivered and I really need to be there. Bye." Rushing from the room I heard him leave behind me except he went the opposite direction. That was a close one.  
  
2 hours latter I was back home and directing furniture placements in the largest room until I could fix all the others, and finally get to it.  
  
I decided I'd just sleep on the mattress that's in my room for now, or at least until I can get the room spruced up enough to get rid of the filthy thing (I know I know, how can I call Christian's mattress filthy? Sorry it's just something that had to be done! LOL).  
  
"Lisa I told you already why I couldn't go out with him… Because he went out with Maggie… I don't care… I'm not going out with him… Well I'm sorry you're gonna have to get with his brother some other way… OK bye…" I hung up the phone with my best friend Lisa. She was crazy. Which brought Trevor in to my mind.  
  
Maggie went out with him. Maggie was my other best friend until the guilty hands of popularity pulled her under. From then on I refused to date anyone she did, or even merely become friends with them.  
  
Well that was in High School, and the only reason Trevor still counts out of HS is because he was recommended to Montmartre Private College and was accepted with his GPA and a few strings his fathers pulled. However I on the other hand did it the old fashion way and worked my way in.  
  
Finally everything was put somewhere and I could lie down. All I really managed to hook up was my stereo and phone. Everything else was lugged into the huge room.  
  
I was just about asleep when I heard music. Well not exactly music, singing. The wires in the wall must be messed up. I thought. I got up and went to the living room.  
  
Nothing, my stereo was off.  
  
"What the?" I asked softly checking the plug. It was fine. Then I heard the singing again. I could clearly hear it this time.  
  
"One day I'll fly away.  
  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
  
What more could your love do for me?  
  
When will love be through with me?"  
  
The voice sang sadly. I quietly moved to the back balcony where there I saw a figure. A man. He was standing on my balcony, singing.  
  
As the wind blew I watched him sing more. I didn't freak out; I didn't call for help. It just enchanted me.  
  
"One day I'll fly away.  
  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends."  
  
He sang slowly. It was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes. I breathed in quickly and held my breath. I watched him turn and look at me.  
  
He smiled. Why did he smile? He acted as if I didn't see him at all! However in the moonlight I could see his eyes were a beautiful blue and his hair was a rich chocolate color. He could be no more than at least 21. Oh how handsome he was.  
  
Suddenly all at once his face changed from a smile to anger. Tears began streaking his face, yet I did not know why. He looked happy but sounded sad. Now he looked hurt all together. I blinked trying to hold back my own emotions as these butterflies jumped in my belly but as soon as I opened my eyes again, he was gone.  
  
*How could this be? She saw me. She actually saw ME! Why didn't she freak out like she was supposed to? Why didn't she scream or run for help?  
  
I didn't want her to see me; I knew if she saw me, nothing good would come of it.  
  
All that night she tossed and turned. However not once did she wake, I'm not sure if even she slept. But she looked uncomfortable. Had I done that to her? Perhaps but I hope not.  
  
Perhaps if she did not react, she did not see me. The only way for me to really find out is to check tomorrow. I had to come up with a new plan.  
  
That night as I slept however it was only nightmares that scorned me. Nightmares of my life, of Satine. Oh if only I could be with her. How I missed her so much.  
  
What would she have me do in this situation? What would she do in this situation? Oh if only I knew why I cared whether or not if this one stayed. She seemed harmless enough.  
  
As morning broke I woke to find her gone. Where could she have gotten off to without me noticing? Then I heard a low groan from the bathroom.  
  
"OH GROSE!" I heard her yell. I began laughing hysterically. I was going to have fun making her enjoy this home, lots and lots of fun!  
  
OK there's chapter 3, I know I said 3 last time but I meant 2… sorry. Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*I couldn't believe this! The toilet was flooding with this oozy thick brown liquid and it smelt horrible! Oh my gawd it was horrible! This is so nasty!  
  
"Damnit. Freaking toilet! DAMNIT!" I yelled. But out in the other room I felt as if I could hear laughter. As if someone had purposely plugged the toilet waiting for someone to come along. This was so grose! Then I knew that I wasn't hearing things. There was someone laughing at me.  
  
I stood with my flares soaked in the oozy brown gunk and ran into my room. There was no one, yet I could hear someone. This was getting a little frustrating.  
  
I know there's someone here.  
  
"WHOEVER YOU ARE COULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE MY PLUMBING ALONE?" I yelled, apparently at nothing. The laughter-stopped right then. I waited a few seconds… turning my back I began to walk forward when it started again. The laughter seemed to be following me.  
  
It took all day to clean the mess that I made on the floor. It was horrible, and I was way too embarrassed to ask for help from my neighbors. After that I went to the drug store and bought a loud of Lysol. However it seemed where ever I went bad luck followed.  
  
In the store right in the middle of an aisle I was trying to figure out what the freaking bottle was telling me, when all of the laundry detergent fell off it's shelves and poured everywhere.  
  
I went to the grocery store and bought a few necessities when all the cash registers started going haywire and the collection of jelly jars fell at me feet. It was a conspiracy I tell you!  
  
Finally getting home I was exhausted yet again. I plopped down on my mattress as soon as I came to my room. I felt smelly and clean at the same time, I felt like I was going to vomit but not… what was going on? Were the stories true? NO! I refuse to believe them.  
  
"I can't do this. I need to clean myself." Standing I walked to my now 'fixed and clean' bathroom.  
  
*I had so much fun today. I couldn't believe I'd never thought of it before! It was fantastic! If only I could push rewind and do it all over again. But as she lay there I began feeling sort of bad. She looked so innocent, so delicate.  
  
Like a flower, but not ready to bloom. I watched her rise from her bed, but before I realized it I was following her. There was just something about her that grabbed me, made my stomach tie into knots! Then I realized we were in the bathroom and she was undressing. I turned to exit through the door when I smacked into it hitting my head.  
  
Startled after hearing the door she covered up.  
  
"No delicate bud show it!" I wanted to yell. –OO he's getting a little naughty—  
  
But as I turned back to take another gander, she was brushing out her hair. How tired she looked.  
  
I began circling her looking at her front and back and she was gorgeous. Nothing so beautiful had met my eyes in over 100 years.  
  
I almost cried when she was finished with her bath and redressed. But she would never know what I saw.  
  
*I was once again practically asleep when I heard music. But for real this time… it was Madonna's song "Don't Cry for me Argentina." That CD was in my CD player… Slowly I got up and walked into the main room. My box was on and the CD was playing. What is going on?  
  
"Hello?" I called.  
  
"Is any one in here?" I whispered.  
  
I slowly and cautiously walked back into my room.  
  
"Please stop?" I mumbled. SUDDENLY! All of the lights started flickering. Then stopped. My boom box was on, AGAIN!  
  
"Dang'it." I grumbled climbing back out of bed. I ran into the main room and there standing in front of the box was the man. My heart stopped in fear.  
  
"Please! You want it take it! Everything's in the other room just please don't hurt me." I begged. I'd never been so scared. I began backing into my room.  
  
"Wait! I won't hurt you." He heled out his hand. I stopped. He had a soft English accent and a calming tone.  
  
"You can see me?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"Uh-yeah!" I torted rather oddly.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? No! Just leave!" I pointed to the door.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you know why."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm a ghost. You know that."  
  
"I do?" I knew coat of feelings came over me. I didn't know what they were though. The fluttering in my stomach returned and my heart began to pound.  
  
"You-you were the one singing. On my balcony." He nodded and smiled shyly.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked a little nervous.  
  
"Christian. And you are?"  
  
"Paula. What are you doing here?"  
  
"ME? What about you? This is my garret!" He challenged.  
  
"NO! I bought it. You just died!" I spat.  
  
"Boo that hurt my dear. And no I just died is the understatement of the past 104 years." Then a new thought came to me. I grew furious!  
  
"It was you wasn't it? You followed me around all day today and I bet you clogged the toilet! It was you laughing at me and it was you who was moving all of my things!" I shouted.  
  
"Paula relax. You can see me, so what's it matter. I don't care, you shouldn't either."  
  
"Yeah well I didn't follow you around and haunt you all day." There was a very long awkward silence. I sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Looking up I noticed the patching in the roof.  
  
"What's that from?"  
  
*I looked up and almost laughed. It was the whole the Argentinean had fallen through. But now it had been mended.  
  
I began to explain to her what had happened there. I also somehow managed to tell her everything after that as well.  
  
"You've been here for 104 years haven't you?" She whispered as if it were the worst thing in the world. Which it was.  
  
"Yes." I answered hoarsely.  
  
"Why haven't you let anyone live here?"  
  
"I wanted to be alone. I'm better when I'm alone."  
  
"Well, Christian, I'm not leaving." I smiled.  
  
"That's ok. I don't want you to." I looked up at her and smiled. She was so pretty just sitting there and looking perfect.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've never had so much fun!" I smiled and laughed for the first time in her sight. She yawned widely.  
  
"Go to bed young one. You'll need your rest." I smiled to her. She just nodded.  
  
"Go on." I hurried her and she finally walked to my tiny mattress. Tucking her in she fell asleep quickly.  
  
*The next morning I woke to the sound of bells. Bells? Oh no! CLASS!  
  
I jumped form the covers and pulled on my purple flares and a pink fake corset. I tugged on my boots and let my hair stay down. Running into my living room and grabbing my purse I remembered last night. Had it been a dream?  
  
"CHRISTIAN!" I yelled. He appeared suddenly at what seemed out of nowhere.  
  
"You're really here." I smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" He gestured with his thumb.  
  
"NO! I wanted you to be here." He smiled a boyish grin.  
  
"I've got to go. Bye." Grabbing my messenger bag as I went out the door I rushed once again to class.  
  
PLEASE! R&R, tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As I walked through the door I sighed with a heavy heart. Why was life so difficult? I dragged myself to my room where I found it neatly decorated.  
  
Candles were lit here and there and my bed was sitting next to the window over looking Paris. A few of my pictures were out and gadgets were here and there.  
  
"Wow." I whispered.  
  
"Do you like it?" I spun around to see Christian standing in the corner.  
  
"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much." Smiling I went to give him a hug but stopped remembering how that might not exactly be possible.  
  
I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. But sprang back up again as I heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hi… this Saturday? I'm not sure. Trevor I really don't want to date ri--. Study? All right. Ok… bye."  
  
"Trevor?" Christian asked.  
  
"Yep, a boy at school. We're going to study tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Christian looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry it's nothing really. He needs help on his Artistically Transparent Views (I have no idea, I just popped out words)." I could tell by his look he didn't really care. But I still had a full days work ahead of me.  
  
That next day I left around 7ish p.m.ish to catch up with Trevor. The whole time he stared at me until I told him I had to go. He offered to walk me home and I accepted the offer. There's nothing wrong with that right?  
  
But I was wrong. When we reached the door Trevor pulled me toward him and kissed me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded pushing him away.  
  
"Oh as if. You know you like it." He tried to kiss me again and push me against the wall.  
  
"STOP! Christian!" I screamed and Christian before I realized it threw him to the street.  
  
"Everyone's right you know? You are a freak!" And with that he ran off.  
  
What had he said to affect me so much? Only the tears that streaked my face knew. I flung open the door and ran to my room. I could hear Christian follow me. What was the problem?  
  
"Thank you Christian for what you did, but I just want to be alone." I closed my bedroom door—as if that'd keep him out—and lied down. I fell asleep and woke up at least an hour later.  
  
Walking into the dining room I saw candles lit everywhere and the vanilla fragrant through out the house. Christian sat on the floor and was preparing a little picnic.  
  
He realized I was there and smiled.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry." He soothed.  
  
"This is so sweet." I teared. No one had ever thought of me to this extent before.  
  
"Thank you. It's so sweet." I sat down next to him and picked up a sandwich he'd set out for me.  
  
"This is so awkward."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because it's not everyday I eat dinner with a ghost. You must have been a great boyfriend." I smiled blushingly.  
  
Christian blushed too.  
  
Leaning closer, "You are a great person you know that right?"  
  
*Being told I was a great PERSON meant a lot to me. Not just because it was from her, but also because I wasn't one. She made me feel brand new, as if I were alive.  
  
But as soon as it came it vanished. She leaned in to touch my cheek but I wasn't able to stop her.  
  
"NO DON'T!" I called as she fell through me. I stood quickly so she wouldn't freak out. "Only objects I can touch… not people." I murmured.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*Feeling completely embarrassed I sat up quickly. I guess from seeing the disappointment on my face he apologized and vanished.  
  
"No wait Christian don't leave!" I begged. But he didn't care.  
  
*I couldn't stay. I couldn't let her love me. The way I knew I loved her. I can't bear to know she can't feel any physical emotion for me. I didn't want to hold her back from anything.  
  
She needed to find someone real.  
  
*After I ate by myself I went to bed. I knew Christian hadn't left completely. I could feel him in my room. Next to me in bed, didn't he know I loved him? Maybe that was why he was doing this. He didn't love me…  
  
"Good night…" I whispered into the darkness and fell asleep.  
  
*"Goodnight…" I whispered back. But she was already gone.  
  
Aww so sad! LOL, R&R please so I can update! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*Less than a week had passed and Christian barly talked to me. We saw each other around but he merely smiled every time I looked his way.  
  
How awkward it felt to say that. Yeah I saw my ghost friend around but we haven't talked too much. Sigh.  
  
But on the good news Lisa was coming today. I was just leaving to pick her up from the airport.  
  
"Christian? Christian?" I glanced around and he came into the room.  
  
"I have to go to the airport. My friend is coming from Italy to visit." When he said nothing I felt so embarrassed. "Well I'll be back latter." Closing the door behind me I left.  
  
At the airport I found Lisa immediately. She looked as good as she did the last time I had seen her. We talked all the way back to my home, but I didn't dare mention Christian to her.  
  
However, when we arrived, she was the first to notice something wrong.  
  
"Paula, why is your place completely dark? And who is that up there?"  
  
Looking toward the third floor I saw Christian standing at the window.  
  
"Oh my god!" Running in as fast as I could I ran to the third floor. The place was completely different. It had carpet and papers everywhere. Bottles of Absinthe were also everywhere and a huge hole in the ceiling.  
  
All there was, was a bed and a desk. The smell was different and the walls were white.  
  
"Shouldn't we call the cops or something?" Lisa asked frantically. It was as if the place belonged to some one else…  
  
"CHRISTIAN?" I called.  
  
"CHRISTIAN?"  
  
"Paula who's Christian?"  
  
"Shh!" I shot.  
  
"Paula…" Lisa pointed toward the back window. But as soon as I looked I heard a gunshot. Watching Christian fall to the floor almost killed me. I rushed to his side.  
  
However this time when I touched him I felt warm flesh, sweat and tears. Holding him close to me I felt his heart slowly stop and watched his eyes close.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I sobbed.  
  
"What's going on? I don't understand! Christian! I love you please!" Suddenly all around me the wind blew crazily and cries of sorrow and death were all around.  
  
The papers started flying everywhere and the desk fell over. Lisa grabbed my arm as I clenched to Christian and she pulled me from the room where he stay laying.  
  
Dragging me back out to the car she drove away to a little park.  
  
"You better tell me what just happened back there or I am going to commit myself!" She said pissed off.  
  
So I sat there… and told her everything.  
  
"Well how do you explain what just happened?" Lisa asked clam now.  
  
"I don't know." I mumbled. "I don't know."  
  
"Maybe it was it's yearly anniversary and reoccurred. I have no idea. Lisa I'm worried I think you just better go back to Italy, and I'll have you come back in a couple weeks ok?" Lisa nodded obediently and we drove back to the airport.  
  
That night I returned home cautiously. Opening my door I realized everything was back to normal. Everything was neat and clean, the carpet and walls were nice again a pale yellow and the halls were quiet.  
  
"Christian?" I whispered. I didn't know what else to do.  
  
I grew angry; I was tired of being tested! This isn't fun! I hated it!  
  
"CHRISTIAN SHOW YOURSELF OR I'LL WALK OUT RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" I screamed. I knew it was lie. I heard his footsteps echoing in the hallway behind me.  
  
I turned and looked at him. He was the same Christian I'd first met, with the boyish grin and the hot chocolate colored hair.  
  
I know I'd never forget it.  
  
"Christian I wish you could hold me." I whispered.  
  
"Trust me, if I had one wish it'd be to do just that." He replied. I couldn't control myself and broke down into a sob. I fell to my knees, but there was nothing either of us could do about it.  
  
"Please don't cry." He whispered getting as close to my face as he could. That only tempted me more to lean in to his lips. But even if I did, I'd just feel air.  
  
"I feel so alone." I whispered.  
  
"I promise to never leave you." He smiled with tears in his own eyes. That promise I'm going to cherish forever.  
  
*How I loved her, if only I could tell her. But I never would. I never will. She feel asleep there against the wall and I watched over her all through the night. She was so delicate I couldn't understand it. Never have a seen one so fragile.  
  
"Never." I repeated attempting to touch her hair. But I just went through it, as if it weren't there at all. Soon enough early that morning I fell asleep as well. It wasn't until tomorrow night would I feel as if life has started over.  
  
DUM-DUM-DUM! Almost done! Then it's on to the sequel! YAY! Yes there will be a sequel, already got it figured out! So please R&R telling me what you think so I know you really want a sequel! LOL 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
All day long, Paula seemed distraught. She loomed around the house as the storm clouds loomed out. I was worried for her. Yet she did not tell me but her portrait project she did was of me. I was so pleased I didn't know what to say.  
  
She was extremely talented. She'd changed a lot sense she'd arrived.  
  
Although I have too. My once dark and deceptive emotions for the world have been tamed and what I thought I would never find again, I have I don't know what to do.  
  
I love Paula, but I feel as if Satine is waiting for me up there somewhere and when I do reach her, if ever, then what will I do then? I can't very well love both of them. I needed to let myself relax.  
  
As I sat on the balcony and let the wind blow, I took a drag on my cigarette and watched the clouds approach with a thunderous roar.  
  
"Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering,  
  
How it could be now, oh might have been,  
  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say   
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
  
How it should be now, oh might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say   
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
  
There's no use looking back oh wondering,  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing,  
  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never found the words to say,   
  
You're the one I think about each day,  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh." I sang, I guess that was the way I felt. I'd always have Satine and yesterday, but I can't pretend to move on, I either stay or I go. I have ot make up my mind.  
  
"Christian?" I heard suddenly and I knew. I needed to move on. Paula was now, and I'd never forget Satine and she'll always be my once in a life time but Paula was now.  
  
"Out here!" I called throwing my cigarette and jumping from the wall.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk, do you want to come?"  
  
"No, I'll stay." I smiled and she left. A few minutes later the winds grew harder and the rain came down in waves. When Paula did not return I grew very worried, I had to go after her.  
  
*I was soaking wet and I couldn't see anything through these sheets of rain. I tried my best to stay on the sidewalk but I couldn't even tell if I was going in the right direction. Cars were zooming past me and winds were pushing me; I didn't know what to do.  
  
"PAULA! PAUAL ARE YOU THERE?" I heard someone call.  
  
"Christian is that you?" I called back.  
  
"YES! SWEET FOLLOW MY VOICE! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
*I couldn't find her through the mess. I searched as hard as I could and could not see her.  
  
There she was. Just a few feet more than 10 yards. I ran to her as quickly as I could but I saw something she did not. As the rain slowed me down it did not the cars.  
  
"PAULA MOVE! PAULA MOVE!" I screamed as I tried to reach her faster. But she could not hear me. The car was heading for her head on and it wasn't slowing down.  
  
"PAULA!" I screamed as I grabbed her arms and pushed her out of the way.  
  
With her in just as much shock as I was I couldn't believe what just happened. However I was not as lucky.  
  
As I pushed her the car hit me. But what I could not understand is why I felt it. Why did I go flying across the street as I rolled off the hood?  
  
Suddenly I was cold so cold. I tried to stand but couldn't. I could hear Paula crying and running toward me, but it was no use. I felt weaker and weaker.  
  
With a huge smile she came to my side and held my hands touched my face as I tried to calm her.  
  
"Christian, how did you save me? How? Are you hurt? Please get up!" She cried.  
  
"Paula." I whispered. It was time I could feel it.  
  
"Paula, that was it." I said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Love, I needed to find love again and make myself admit that life could have gone on if I had just let it. It's time for me to go now." I whispered.  
  
"But what are you talking about. I can feel you you're alive. You can stay now! Please." She cried.  
  
"After I say goodbye I'll be gone." I told her.  
  
"Then don't say goodbye please?"  
  
"Thank you for letting me love you. I hope you know that. I would have not made it through another decade if I hadn't met you. Paula carry on ok? I love you so much, we will see each other again. I promise."  
  
"You also promised you'd never leave me!" she shouted in a sob.  
  
"I'll always be in your heart." I placed my hand on her chest where I could feel her heart beating. Paula inhaled deeply.  
  
"No, call me selfish or what ever you want but please I want you to stay. Christian please?"  
  
"It's not up to me. Please don't you understand?" Leaning my forehead against hers I closed my eyes and pulled her mouth to mine. It was warm and welcoming and a taste I had never experienced. Softly pulling away I kissed the tip of her nose and slowly stood. I could feel myself getting lighter.  
  
"Christian!" She whispered loudly taking her lips to mine once more.  
  
"Goodbye." I mumbled as I walked toward the light behind me.  
  
"CHRISTIAN!" She cried I turned back as she ran toward me and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. Just hearing those words made me cry as well. Now I too regretted leaving.  
  
One last time I took her chin and looked into her eyes. Remembering every detail of her I closed my lips around hers and passionately said, "Forever in your heart, my heart is there. I love you."  
  
Turning finally I walked into the light as it engulfed my being completely.  
  
OK I know not exactly a whoopdy-doo ending but I'm not good at all with them.  
  
If you have a suggestion on how I can possibly make it better please let me know! Don't forget to read the Epilogue! 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
1 month later  
  
As I walked to Madame Buke's class on time today I sighed. The past month was so lonely and I had nothing to do. The house was completely finished and Christian I know would have appreciated it.  
  
As I smiled at Madame when I came in she returned it respectfully. I sat at my desk as the bell rang and waited for lessons to start.  
  
"Attention class! We have a new student. Please welcome Christopher Stewartson to our humble class. You may take a seat by Ms. Cunning." Not bothering to look up at all I felt her point toward me.  
  
As he walked by again I didn't bother to look at him; however I realized he smelt rather good.  
  
"Hello. I'm Chris." I heard his smooth English accent. Such a beautiful voice. My head snapped up and immediately and took in his dazzling blue eyes and chocolate colored hair. He looked exactly like Christian.  
  
"Hi." I smiled shyly.  
  
"Have we met before?" he asked looking at me closer.  
  
"Perhaps we have." I smiled. Maybe this was just Christian's second chance… who knows?  
  
Well kiddies that's it for this one. Is it the real Christian? NOOOO! You'll have to look forward to the sequel to see what happened to our favorite leading man! Please R&R! 


End file.
